Conflicted heart: Consequences
by EthanlovesDanny
Summary: The following day Ethan was confronted by his brother and it spelled out the end of their relationship. Ethan also tells Danny the truth about everything and Melissa has some advice for Ethan. Aidan, Kali and Scott are also in this story. Enjoy Conflicted Heart Part 2


**A/N Okay I decided to make another part to my story Conflicted heart. Ethan comes face to face with his brother and soon realizes that he's now on his own and he has to do everything and anything to protect himself and Danny. Three days is exactly how long it took for everything to go wrong for Ethan and now he's in the fight of his life.**

**Day 1:**

Danny was cleared to leave the hospital. He was in his hospital room getting dressed "You don't have to stay here." Danny said. "I called my mom and she's coming to get me."

"It's not safe now Danny." Ethan said. "And I wish that I could tell you everything but I can't." He was leaning against the wall while Danny watched him from across the room.

"What are you talking about Ethan?" Danny said sitting on the bed.

Ethan sighed. He wanted to tell Danny everything but he knew that it would only make things worse. He froze and looked toward the door when he felt his brother. He looked over at Danny who was staring at him. Going over to him he grabbed his arm. "Stay here, I'll be back in a minute." He left the room and made his way down the halls of the hospital. He ended up down in the hospital morgue. Taking a deep breath he pushed the door open and walked into the dark room. "Aidan, I know that you're here?"

"So it's true." Aidan said closing the door. "What the hell are you doing Ethan?"

Ethan sighed and turned to his brother. "Just let me explain."

"Explain what?" Aidan yelled. "How you've turned your back on your pack, on me!"

"I never wanted that." Ethan said. "I fell for him okay, I love him. Besides their not my family, you are and I need you."

"You're on your own now." Aidan said.

"Aidan." Ethan said. "I thought we were always going to have each others back. Deucalion doesn't care about you, he doesn't care if you live or die. He's going to do what's best for him."

"He's doing what's best for the pack, and so am I." Aidan said.

"What does that mean?" Ethan asked.

"Consider yourself warned." Aidan said. "Because now were coming after you and your little boyfriend Danny too." He turned to leave the room but Ethan grabbed his arm. Turning around he punched his brother in the face and watched him fall to the ground. "You're dead to me now, you're all dead."

From the ground Ethan looked up at his brother as he walked out of the room, out of his life. Using his shirt he wiped the blood from hid lip and sat there for a while.

**...**

Danny was packing the rest of his clothes when Ethan walked back into the room. He saw the blood on his shirt and went over to him. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing." Ethan said walking away from him.

Danny followed him. "What are you not telling me Ethan?"

"There is something I have to tell you." Ethan said. "You probably won't believe me and you might even hate me but if we want to keep you safe I have to tell you the truth."

"The truth about what?" Danny said.

"The real reason why I'm here." Ethan said.

**One hour later**

Ethan was still leaning on the wall watching Danny who was sitting on the bed. He had just finished telling Danny everything. Why he came to Beacon Hill and why he's been using him to get to Scott. "Are you going to say something?"

"You've been lying to me this whole time." Danny said. "You never cared about me."

"Not at first but now I'm in love with you." Ethan said. "I'm sorry for everything Danny." He knew that Danny was upset by the look on his face. "Say something."

"I don't know what to say." Danny said. "I thought I knew you when all this time you've been lying to me."

"There is another problem." Ethan said. "Since I chose to be with you their pissed and now they might try and kill you but I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you safe, I promise." He watched as Danny started biting his bottom lip. "Danny I meant what I said, I love you." He walked over to Danny and stood in front of him.

Danny's phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket. "That's my mom, I have to go."

Ethan nodded and backed away from Danny. "Do you hate me now?"

"No." Danny said. "This is just a little too much for me to take in."

Ethan looked toward the door just as it opened, Melissa walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt but Danny your mother is here." Melissa said.

Danny stood up and headed to the door but he stopped and looked back at Ethan. He couldn't find anything to say so he just left the room.

Melissa looked from Danny as he left to Ethan. "Is everything okay?"

"I told him everything." Ethan said. "And he hates me, now what am I suppose to do?"

"Just give it some time." Melissa said. "Everything is going to work out."

"I'm on my own now." Ethan said. "My brother stopped by and told me that. Their going to come after us now and I can't take all of them alone."

"What about Scott?" Melissa said. "I'm sure he'll help you if you need it."

Ethan shook his head. "I helped kill one of their friends and tried to kill him on several occasions. Why in the hell would he even look my way?"

"Because that's the kind of guy Scott is." Melissa said.

"It will never work out because I don't trust him and he doesn't trust me, simple as that." Ethan said. "Thanks for everything but I have to go." He headed out the room and out of the hospital.

**...**

When Danny got home he went up to his room and sat down on his bed. His mom walked in behind him. "Mom I told you that I was okay."

"I know." His mom said. "I'm just worried about you."

"I'll be okay." Danny said. "You go back to work, I'm just going to get some sleep." He kept on a happy and brave face for his mom but on the inside he was terrified. He wanted to see Ethan but he was now kind of afraid of him. Werewolf's, something he never knew existed and kind of wished never did. Getting up he went over to his computer and looked up werewolf's.

**...**

Later that night he was still on his lab top when his doorbell rang. He sat there hoping it would go away but it didn't. Getting up he headed downstairs and to the front door. He slowly opened the door to find Ethan standing there with his hands in his pockets. "Hey."

"Hi." Ethan said. "I know you probably don't want to see me but I just needed to see you, can we talk?"

"Come on in." Danny said stepping to the side.

**...**

Up in Danny's room Ethan saw what Danny was looking up on his computer. "You looked up werewolf's?"

Danny shrugged. "I was curious, I guess." He was sitting on his bed. "I heard that a pack is like a family and loyalty is everything to them. Why would you give all that up?"

"Because I love you." Ethan said. "And I realized that I'd rather have you. The only thing I was afraid of was them coming after you for me betraying them and that's what their doing now. I had a chose, to leave you and keep you safe or stay with you and risk it all. Even though it was selfish I couldn't stop seeing you, hell I didn't want to stop seeing you. You've become everything to me Danny and I don't want to lose you." He walked over and sat next to Danny on the bed. "Do you think you can ever forgive me?"

Danny still wasn't sure about the whole werewolf thing but he did know for sure that he really did love Ethan and he didn't want to lose him either. He leans over he kissed Ethan, resting his head on Ethan he sighed. "So what do we do now?" He asked. "You said it yourself that their out for blood and they want me dead so what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know but like I said before I will do anything to keep you safe." Ethan said. "Even if that means going through my brother. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

"I know you won't." Danny said. "And I trust you, one hundred percent."

Ethan smiled, reached over and took Danny's hand. "So we're in this together?"

Danny nodded. "We're in this together." He looked down. "So where are you going to stay."

Ethan shrugged. "I can just stay at a motel or something."

Danny smiled. "Do you think you can stay here for a while."

"I can stay here as long as you like." Ethan said.

**...**

Aidan was sitting in the staircase of an abandoned building when Kali walked up to him. "What do you want?"

"To see where your head was." Kali said.

"My head is fine." Aidan said.

"So do you think you can go through on your little task?" Kali said. "Do you think you can go through with killing your own brother?"

"He made his choice." Aidan said still looking down. "And now he's going to have to deal with the consequences." He walked away from me, he betrayed me and now he's dead. I already told him that and now I'm just waiting for the right time."

"Well I would love to help but this is your task." Kali said. "If you want to prove that you're an alpha and prove me wrong then do what you're suppose to do and kill him because you're right he betrayed us. You know first hand, how do we get rid of a threat?"

"Kill it." Aidan said.

Kali smiled. "Good luck." She said before walking off.

Aidan looked down at his hands and sighed. He and his brother had been through a lot but this was something they couldn't get passed and he had to deal with it on his own, he had to kill him.

**...**

It was around midnight and Danny's parents still weren't home. He was sitting up in Danny's bed looking down at him as he slept. Ever since he had that conversation with Aidan he'd been looking over his shoulder. He would never say it out loud but for the first time in a long time he was scared. Not only for himself but even more for Danny. He was human after all and he's gotten tired of seeing Danny get hurt in any kind of way.

"What are you thinking about?" Danny asked looking up at him.

"You." Ethan said. "I can't lose you Danny."

"You're not going to lose me." Danny said sitting up next to him. "Like you said we stick together, I love you."

Ethan leans over and kisses Danny. "I love you too."

**McCall resident**

Scott couldn't sleep so he headed downstairs to get something to drink. He found his mother sitting on the couch. "Mom, what are you doing up?"

Melissa sighed. "Couldn't sleep."

"What's wrong?" Scott said.

"I think you should help that boy Ethan." Melissa said. "A lot has changed since Danny was in the hospital and I think he needs help."

"Why?" Scott said.

"Because he left his pack." Melissa said. "He left his pack to be with Danny and now they want to kill them."

Scott looked down. "I didn't know any of that."

"Do you think you could help him." Melissa asked. "He doesn't have anyone and I don't think he can do this on his own."

"I can try but he probably won't talk to me." Scott said.

"Thank you." Melissa said. For some reason she couldn't stop worrying about Ethan and she just wanted him to be okay.

**A/N Ethan also starts getting closer to Melissa and eventually Scott and the others. I hope you've enjoyed the second part of my story Conflicted heart and I will have more for you soon, reviews are always welcome.**


End file.
